


Flowers

by Magikkittenz29



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Flowers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: Virgil finds himself falling hard for trash man
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Flowers

There was something about flowers that made Virgil calm. The way they felt soft beneath his fingertips, the way they swayed softly in the wind or the sweet but subtle scent that they gave off. Hyacinths were particularly his favorite. The story behind them was tragic and bittersweet, but Virgil found it was interesting and it made him more drawn to them, not to mention they were also lovely shades of purple.

You could imagine his surprise when Remus showed up to his door with a handfull of slightly bent and drooping hyacinths, serenading him with practiced lines.

It was something Virgil was unused to, outright affection and grand gestures. He wasn’t sure what to say - much less feel - when Remus showed up. He did what he thought was natural, however, and simply chuckled with a red face, his hand covering his mouth. 

Now, he laid in the Imagination, his back pressed into a field of hyacinths. He was thinking again of their encounter, and every moment made him feel a little lighter like the sky was drawing him towards the clouds. It made him feel carefree, something that he didn’t feel too often. He closed his eyes, thinking about the times that Remus had talked with him prior to his surprise serenading. How the creative side had such excited eyes around him. How he refrained from speaking in the usual way he did to avoid Virgil from getting upset. How he was less touchy but more intimate with their small touches. How he was trying to ‘improve’ despite being perfect the way he was.

It made Virgil’s heart pound, and he covered his face with the top half of his hoodie, laughing softly. He had fallen hard for him, even without noticing. He figured he’d ought to do something about it, but then again, he  _ was _ anxiety personified. Trying to figure out a way to confront his affections to the most outspoken person of the Mindscape was terrifying.

Luckily, his yearning and pining outweighed his fear.

The next day, Virgil dressed up, a purple button-down and black bowtie as a part of his outfit. He smoothed out the makeup beneath his eyes and added a few more touches to make him look nicer. He had bright green chrysanthemums in his hands as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, eager and nervous. He had already knocked on the door twice. It made sense if Remus was busy, after all, he always had something to do nowadays.

As he trailed off in his thoughts, the door suddenly opened wide, Remus’ face showing at the doorway.

“Hey, Virgil! Whatcha doin’ here?” he asked, his eyes wide with curiosity and his cheeks flushing once he saw the attire the anxious side was in.

All the words that Virgil  _ wanted _ to say, immediately left his brain. He stuttered for a bit before clearing his throat. “I-I appreciate what you did f-for me the other day,” he started out, the other not butting into the conversation for once. “A-and I want you to know I-I return the sentiment a-and I like y-you as well!”

With that, Virgil slammed the flowers into Remus’ chest, his fight or flight instinct kicking in. He ran off into his room, pressing his back against the closed door as he caught his breath. He closed his eyes, sinking to his knees. He screamed into his forearms, his face red and his heart stuttering in his chest. He looked into the mirror across from him and saw a lovestruck smile on his face.

And while that usually bothered him, once he heard Remus excitedly screaming to Roman about the flowers he was given, Virgil found that he didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but fluffy fluff. Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
